Una ensalada
by MeryAnne07
Summary: "Todo lo que fueron, eran y serían estaba unido en un solo lugar". Historia de cómo Sakura y Sasuke escogieron un nombre para su hija.


**El primer drabble que voy a escribir de esta última, genial y hermosa etapa de la pareja que más me apasionó en la vida. Gracias a todos los lectores que me siguieron hasta este momento, gracias por haberme apoyado siempre mientras no éramos cannon y sobre todo, gracias por haber mantenido una fe intacta en esta pareja a pesar de todo. **

**Lo que creíamos siempre fue lo correcto, y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. **

**Se viene una nueva etapa donde no voy a dejar de escribir. Ojalá me sigan leyendo aunque el manga se termine, porque lo voy a seguir haciendo con la misma pasión. Lo que el SS me enseñó a nivel escritura es impresionante. Me voy a dedicar a escribir algo propio también.**

**GRACIAS, NADA MÁS QUE DECIRLES.**

**Y por favor disfruten esto.**

* * *

><p><em>Una ensalada.<em>

Sakura se mecía suavemente de un extremo al otro en la silla, acariciándose dulcemente el vientre mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala. Habían comprado la casa poco tiempo después de casarse. Ambos querían tener hijos, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría tan pronto. Para Sakura se cumplía un sueño que había deseado con anhelo desde pequeña; para Sasuke era como vivir de nuevo en el pasado, donde no había problemas, donde sus padres cuidaban de él. Todo era calma y paz ahora. Pensó que nunca lo tendría, que ni siquiera lo merecía. Pero Sakura existía, y ella se lo estaba dando.

Él estaba sentado frente a ella en otro sillón leyendo un libro. Ese día no tenía misiones ni trabajos. De pronto Sakura se detuvo, y él la miró un poco confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a la atención especial del Uchiha cada vez que lucía "rara". Asintió sonriendo y lo miró con ternura.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a nuestra hija cuando nazca? —le preguntó sorpresivamente.

No quería mentir, él había pensado en eso varias veces pero nunca tuvo el coraje —por más gracioso que sonara a veces se sentía intimidado por Sakura— para decírselo. Y tampoco creyó que ella se lo preguntaría. Él habría aceptado cualquier nombre que ella deseara ponerle, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba…

—Eh... bueno, yo... —titubeó, acomodándose la garganta mientras corría por un segundo la mirada.

Ella le sonrió con una ternura inexplicable, creyendo saber lo que él quería.

—¿Mikoto, como tu mamá? —peguntó casi segura. Ella no quería que él creyera que le molestaría nombrarla como su madre, y no como la de ella. Realmente ella quería hacer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz.

Pero la respuesta de Sasuke la confundió.

—Eh...

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun... —le sonrió de nuevo, tratando de impulsarlo aunque, según ella, ya sabía la respuesta.

Pero lo que él dijo…

—Tomato, como la fruta —sentenció el muchacho en una simple oración, y su rostro lucía tan firme que Sakura se dio cuenta que realmente iba en serio.

Una gotita de sudor le cayó por la frente mientras lo veía incrédula.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó la muchacha.

—Tomato —reiteró él con una seguridad increíble. La miraba tan fijo.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza totalmente desconcertada.

—¡Ni pensarlo! —exclamó.

Luego, al procesar lo que él le dijo, comenzó a reír sutilmente. Sasuke realmente era un maldito impredecible, y ella lo amaba por eso. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y él sonreía. No eran tantas las veces que lo hacía de esa forma, simplemente no iba con su personalidad. Pero cuando lo hacía simplemente la derretía. Era como si ella pudiera ver su verdadera esencia a través de esa sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal Sarada? —le preguntó.

Y a la cabeza de Sakura vino la imagen de una ensalada, que, por extraño que sonara, le recordó a su relación con Sasuke. Una cosa llena de emociones diferentes; de pasado, de futuro y presente al mismo tiempo. Un plato de distintos ingredientes; verduras, frutas y especias, todo mezclado en un solo lugar. Su relación estaba llena de sabores que aislados perdían el sentido de ser, pero juntos se complementaban y cobraban valor, una razón de ser. Todo lo que fueron, eran y serían estaba unido en un solo lugar.

_Una ensalada._

—Es perfecto —respondió ella con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa.

Tan satisfecha de su vida como podría estarlo la persona más feliz del planeta.


End file.
